Final Fantasy VII Game Shows
by Ev man
Summary: 1st one is who wants to be a millionare. 2nd chapter (if I ever get it done, which I doubt), will be beat the geeks.


FINAL FANTASY GAME SHOWS  
  
Sorry It's been so long. I've been grounded *coughpicturesofnakedwomencough*  
  
If you can't tell that I do not own these people, I should kick your ass from here to. to. to. uh. the next room! HA! and they think I'm lazy!  
  
*Show 1: Who wants to be a Millionaire?*  
  
REGIS: Hello and welcome to who wants to be a Millionaire! Lets meet our first 10 contestants Cloud from Nilbelheim *Cloud waves stupidly towards the camera like the (emotionally) 5 year old that he is*  
  
Tifa, also from Nilbelheim *Jumps up and down, much to the delight of every male in the building*  
  
Jenova from. where the hell is this thing from anyway? *Jenova grumbles unintelligibly*  
  
Bugenhagen from Cosmo Canyon *Buganhagen floats up and down ((A/N whats up with that??))  
  
Dyne from Corel ((A/N shut the hell up, I don't care if he's dead)) *He looks into the camera and shoots it*  
  
Rufus from Midgar *brushes his hair*  
  
Yuffie from Wutai *steals toupee from Regis*  
  
Corneo from GOD knows where *Pelvic thrusts towards Tifa. She reminds him of what she said she'd do to his testicles. He stops*  
  
Reeve from Midgar *he just looks at the camera*  
  
and Rude from Midgar *just waves*  
  
REGIS: okay contestants lets play Who Wants to be a Millionaire!!!  
  
CLOUD: hey that's the second time you said that tonight!  
  
REGIS: I know. First lets start with the fastest finger question: Put these games in the order they came out in Japan:  
  
*Fastest finger question* A. Final Fantasy I B. Final Fantasy II C. Final Fantasy III D. Final Fantasy IV  
  
REGIS: okay lets see who got it correct and in the shortest time. Well it seems everybody but Cloud gets it right, but Tifa in the fastest time. Tifa Lockheart Are you ready to play who wants to be a millionaire?  
  
CLOUD: Third time!  
  
TIFA: Yes Regis I am  
  
REGIS then lets play who wants to be a millionaire on the show who wants to be a millionaire which asks the question; who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
CLOUD: Fourth. fifth. sixth.  
  
(Meanwhile at my computer) EV MAN: ZZZZZZ, huh, what the hell? It took so long to write this the show was already canceled?!?! Damn, that means they fired Regis and I can kill him for trespassing on ABC's property! ((A/N Revised company rule #19890772659255936205691894507395710458571959½ The author of this story can kill Regis Philbin for trespassing on ABC's Property))  
  
REGIS: What the hell? Who are you?  
  
EV MAN: I'm writing this story and I don't like you being the host  
  
REGIS: B. but ABC hired me!  
  
EV MAN: Well, they fired you too, read your contract *pulls out a really, really big gun* heh heh heh. *Blows Regis Philbin ((A/N is that how you spell that)) to hell*  
  
REGIS: BOOM. SPLAT  
  
EV MAN: And now for commercials  
  
*commercial* REDXIII: For the last time, NO  
  
DIRECTOR: Please, Red  
  
REDXIII: NO  
  
DIRECTOR: Fine, I'll release these pictures then *Shows pictures of Red and Yuffie in bed ((A/N Hey I rhymed!))  
  
REDXIII: WHAT THE HELL?!?! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!  
  
DIRECTER: I know, Joe here is good with computers  
  
JOE: 'sup  
  
REDXIII: Fine, *ahem*, Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.  
  
EVAN ((A/N My real name)): And now we're back with Tifa Lockheart.  
  
TIFA: Hi  
  
EVAN: Okay now the first question  
  
*Question* I Hate: A. Everything B. You C. People D. Cloud  
  
CLOUD: Hey!  
  
TIFA: Hmm.. Well you can't hate me because you are male.. I'll take a 50/50  
  
J. People K. Cloud  
  
CLOUD: HEY!!  
  
TIFA: Hmm.. I'll guess C  
  
EVAN: You are not even close.  
  
TIFA: oh man.  
  
EVAN: To being wrong! That is correct!!!  
  
TIFA: Yay! Jumps  
  
MEN: Ahhh.  
  
7 questions and 7 long sighs later.  
  
REGIS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Question number eight  
  
Should I Kill Regis again? A. Yes AI. Definitely AJ. You bet your ass AK. Sure and than we can have sex!  
  
TIFA: Uh. *Gives me a puzzling look* A.  
  
EVAN: I'll be right back before I tell you if your right or wrong *Leaves and comes back with A SCUD missile launcher* I'd Move  
  
TIFA: *does so*  
  
EVAN: *Launches Missile  
  
MISSILE: Boom  
  
REGIS (at least most of him): Splat  
  
EVAN: Oh yeah, wrong the answer was ((A/N Yoda-ish isn't it))  
  
TIFA: It was D wasn't it, Jesus, I shouldv'e known that you would be like those other chauvinaustic ((A/N I uSe BiG wOrDs To LoOk SmArT!)) pigs *Continues like this for about 20 minutes or until the end of the show, take your pick*  
  
EVAN: Keep your shirt on ((A/N On second thought.)) It was C, you bet your ass. I AM different then the other males, not to mention that I would make a better boyfriend that SOME idiots *coughcloudcough*  
  
CLOUD: HEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
TIFA: Nice try  
  
EVAN: SON OF A BIT-  
  
ANOUNCER ((A/N I know, they dont have one, but bear with me (you critcizing assholes) )): That's all the time we have on Who Wants to be A Millionare  
  
CLOUD: Seven!  
  
Well that's all, tune in next week (you wish) for Final Fantasy VII Beat the Geeks! No, I have no idea how the hell I'll do it (don't be suprised if see another popular game show from Comedy Central instead [If you don't know watch more Comedy Central]) now move your mouse from this point just a little down, down. okay to the left (I think) now click and review 


End file.
